Computing, storage, and communications media must handle greater and greater volumes of digital data. The increase in data volume has led to a tremendous demand for high-speed transmission, high capacity and high throughput storage, and data archiving. In order to accommodate this data growth, efficient compression techniques have become increasingly important.